Hands Of Justice
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Jazmine Flores, better know as Sapphire, was a prominent Diva in WWE. It was not easy getting there for her. She was in FCW for a bit and missed a few chances to be on WWE's show, NXT. Jazmine has been in WWE for about two years now and is loving every second of it. One night she sees something she never thought she would see. What could it be that rocked her to the core?
1. O n e

**Jazmine Flores**

It was a night to remember for Jazmine. She was going for the Divas title for the first time ever. She has been in the company for a long time, but never got the chance. Recently she has been having a feud with Kaitlyn and everyone loves it. Jazmine was a heel while Kaitlyn was a face. The two were the best of friends off screen, but bitter enemies on screen.

Jazmine was sitting her her locker room after getting her attire on and fixing her hair and makeup. She wasn't paying attention to much expect for a text she got on her phone.

_I'll see you soon sweetie. _Was all the text said from an unknown number. Jazmine replied back, but never got an answer.

"Sapphire and Kaitlyn to the ramp. I repeat, Sapphire and Kaitlyn to the ramp!" A voice from the speaker brought her back from her thoughts. Setting her phone to the side, she got up, checking her hair and makeup one last time while she ran her hands down her attire.

"This is it." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

She then headed out of the room and toward the ramp, getting a glimpse of some people she recognized from before, but didn't think she wold ever see again. She shook her head, continuing on her way.

The match was very intense with Kaitlyn not wanting to give up her title and Sapphire wanting it so badly. Everyone was cheering for Kaitlyn, chanting her name. The lights started to flicker, distracting Kaitlyn enough for Sapphire to do her finisher.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

The ref counted which seemed like slow motion to Sapphire.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The bell rang, Sapphire's theme blaring through the whole arena to a chorus of boos.

"Here is your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Sapphire!" Justin Roberts announced only for the crowd to boo louder.

Sapphire took the title in her hands, holding it close to her chest. She was about to go to the ropes for her celebration when the lights cut off. There she stood, in the middle of the ring not knowing what was going on. She could see movement from the camera flashes, but that was it. When the lights came on, there stood three men in the ring with her all surrounding her.

"Dean?" She looked shocked then turned to her left. "Roman?" She got more puzzled. "Seth?"

"Why do you look so surprised to see us?" Dean spoke into the mic he was holding. "I thought I told you that I would see you soon?" Dean smirked, moving closer to her.

"I told you to stay away from me!" She screamed, backing away from him only to be stopped by Roman.

"You know we can't do that. We made you an offer, one you couldn't refuse. Now, what's it going to be?" He now stood mere inches from her face.

"No! Never!" She yelled in his face.

"Not good enough." He looked disappointed, his eyes looking at Roman, telling him to grab her.

In one shift motion, Sapphire raised her newly won title, hitting Roman in the face with it, then Seth when he can after her. She turned to see Dean standing there with a smirk on his face so instead of the title, she used her leg. He feel to the mat in a heap of pain, holding himself. Sapphire got out of the ring as fast as she could, running up the ramp.

"You just made a BIG mistake!" Roman barked into the mic he was now holding.

"You better watch your back." Seth threatened as she went behind the curtain.

Going as fast as she could to her locker room, she ran in and locked the door behind her. Not wanting to waste any time, she grabbed her jacket, leaving her attire on. Slowly opening the door, she made sure the coast was clear before bolting out to her car. Once she was in, she locked the doors and sat there for a moment.

"I can't believe this is happening." She rested her head on the steering wheel. "What am I going to do now?" She worried, biting her lip.

After calming down some, she started her car and headed back to the hotel. The whole way back, she could not help the feeling of being followed. Every time she looked behind her, nothing was there.

"That little bitch!" Dean groaned, holding and ice pack where he was kicked.

"We'll get her, don't worry. She'll pay for what she did out there." Seth grinned, already getting a plan in his head.

"She may have won the battle, but she's not going to win the war." Seth added with a smirk.

Dean smirked as well while Roman just nodded all knowing exactly what was going to happen.

**-Not the best, but this is only the first chapter. Just another idea that I wanted to go with. I suck at starting stories off so this one should get better.-**


	2. T w o

_You're staring down cause you think you know me._

* * *

"So, Jaz. What was all that about Monday?" Ariana, Jazmine's best friend of about 15 years asked as they two sat down to breakfast.

"Really...I have no clue." She looked down, playing with the few eggs that were left on her plate.

"You know, I think it has something to do with them wanting a Diva in the group." Their other friend Jasmine, who they call 'J' so they're not confused.

"Like hell that will happen. I will never join the likes of them." Jazmine spat, pushing her plate away. "I may be a heel and a damn good one, but I'll NEVER stoop that low." She stated strongly.

"I don't know. Remember when Dean had his eye on you back in developmental?" Rose mentioned.

"Ugh." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Do not remind me about that. I try to forget that everyday."

"I don't think Dean has. He's been doing everything he can to get to you."

"This is not going to work. Not if I can help it."

Just then, Jimmy, Randy, and Alex walked in and sat next to the girls at the table.

"What's going on?" Alex asked after giving Ariana a quick kiss.

"Nothing." Jazmine stood up, laying money on the table. "I'll talk to you girls later." She said then walked off.

Dean, Seth, and Roman were just walking out of their room to go pay Jazmine a little visit. They walked to her room only to find that she was not there.

"We know you're in there." Seth smirked while Roman knocked on the door.

"It'll be easier if you just open the door and let us in." Roman said in his deep voice.

While they were doing that, Dean was paying attention to the few people that were making their way through the hall. He watch very carefully since he knew Jazmine would dress up so they would not notice her.

As they were doing that, Jazmine was making her way back to her room, unaware that they were there looking for her. She stepped off the elevator, to busy looking at her phone.

"Yeah, I would love to hang out. I miss the time we get to spend." She smiled, talking to a good friend of hers.

"Great! So, I'll see you about six tonight." Her friend said.

"That should give me enough time. You know I have to look my best." She laughed.

"You don't need any of that. You're beautiful the way you are." He said, making her blush.

"Ted..." She bit her lip. "...will you stop." She blushed more.

"Nope. I'll be there at six. Ready or not." He said.

"Fine." She gave in. "She you then." She smiled, hanging up.

"He is such a goof." She laughed to herself, making her way around the corner to her room.

"There she is!" She heard someone shout.

She looked up to see Dean, Roman, and Seth looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"Fuck!" She mumbled, turning around and taking off the way she just came.

She made it to the elevator, pushing the button frantically.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She bounced in her spot.

The sound of footsteps were getting closer and closer to her so she took off for the stairs. Once there she started running down as fast as she could.

"Where did she go?" Seth asked out of breath once they turned the corner.

"Seth, you take the elevator. Roman and I will take the stairs." Dean instructed.

Seth nodded just as the doors opened. He stepped in and Roman and Dean headed for the stairs. When they going in they could hear footsteps.

"She's in here." Roman stated the obvious.

Dean rolled his eyes then started running down after her with Roman right behind him.

Out of breath, Jazmine pushed open the doors on the main level and ran out. As she was looking behind her, she ran into someone. She looked up to see a smirk on their face. She bit her lip, just as she heard the doors open behind her.


	3. T h r e e

Looking up at him, she did the only thing she could do. In one swift motion, she raised her knee and Seth was rolling on the floor in pain. Running away as fast as she could, she heard voices behind her.

"I'm fine! Go get her!" Seth yelled in pain as Dean was checking on him.

Roman was in hot pursuit of Jazmine as she was trying to make her way to the lobby where she knew he couldn't get to her.

"Jazmine! Stop!" She heard his deep voice bellow off the walls in the hall.

Not looking back, she kept running as fast as she could. She went to turn the corner when she bumped into someone coming out of their room. Without even thinking, she pushed them back into the room, the door closing behind them.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Dean huffed once they reached the corner where she went.

"Not sure." Roman looked down the halls. "You go this way..." He pointed to the left. "...I'll go this way." He pointed to the right. "She's got to be here somewhere."

"We'll find her and make her pay for what she did back there." Dean hit is palm with his fist.

Both nodded at each other before heading off in search of Jazmine.

"What's the rush?" The man she ran into asked.

Jazmine leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath while listening to Roman and Dean in the hall.

"...long...story..." She said between breaths.

"I got time." He smiled kindly at her.

"You were heading out though."

"Just for coffee. That can wait. Now, come. Sit." He motioned for her to come int the room more.

Nodding, she pushed herself off the door the walked over to the couch with him right behind her. They both sat on the couch facing each other. Jazmine took a deep breath then started from the beginning.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you." Dean said, looking deep in her eyes._

"_Well, I hate you!" She spat in his face._

"_You know you don't mean that baby." He frowned, caressing her face._

"_I do and I never want to see you again! We're done!" She pushed him away._

"_Like that's going to happen." He smirked, slapping her hard across the face. "I told you that's never going to happen. You're mine and you're going to do what I say, when I say it!" He growled in her ear, a fist full of her hair._

"_You can fuck off! I told you NEVER to touch me like that!" _

"_So defiant. I like that." He smirked, nipping at her ear._

"_Stop!" She yelled, trying to push him away. "I hate this about you! You were so kind and loving when we first met. What the hell happened?!" _

"_Like you don't know. All you do is whore around with every guy you meet. You did this to yourself."_

"_No! Just because I talk to another guy does not mean I'm sleeping with him. I've only been with you!" She pleaded._

"_For some reason, I don't believe you." He glared at her._

"_Well, you can piss off. WE'RE DONE!" She pulled his hair, slapping him in the face._

_Getting her keys, she ran out the door and left, never looking back._

_**-2 years later-**_

_It was Jazmine's big night with WWE. She was going for the divas title tonight. She trained so hard to get where she is. Everything about her past was a distant memory. She still had nightmares, but that's it. That was until her phone went off..._

_'You're going to regret leaving me.' Was all the text said._

_Dropping her phone to the floor, she knew who it was from. She could not believe that he found her. She was so careful and did everything right. How could he have found her. Focusing on the task at hand she let the text slip her mind._

_**End Flashback**_

"And then everything you saw after I won the title sums it up. Now he's after me and I don't want to do back to that." She began to sob.

"Shhh..." He pulled her in a hug. "...it's going to be alright. I'll be there for you. I won't let anything happen to you." He softly said, kissing her head.

"Really?" She sniffed, looking up at him.

"Yes, really." He chuckled. "You're like my little sister. I would do anything for you." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Mike. That means a lot." She embraced him in a hug.

"Anything for you."

"I guess I should get going though. I'm hanging out with Ted later." She blushed slightly.

"Oh? Ted huh?" He teased.

"Oh shush." He pushed him playfully. "It's nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Sure you are." He grinned.

"Stooop."

"Nope." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now." She stood from the couch, heading for the door.

"Wait!" He called. "I'll walk you up. Make sure you're safe."

"You don't have to." She declined.

"I do. They are out there and I'm not going to let them get you." He insisted.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's go then."

She opened the door, looking both ways, not seeing anyone. Her and Mike made their way to the elevator, waiting for it to get to their floor. While they were waiting, she heard something behind them. Turning around, she saw Roman standing there just looking at them. She moved closer to Mike, but when he turned around, no one was there. The elevator got the the floor, them walking in and going to her floor. Once there, they went to her room, Mike looking around to see if anyone was in there. Not finding anyone, he let Jazmine walk in. He went over to the couch and watched TV while she got ready for her get together with Ted.

* * *

_**-Sorry if it sucked. I wanted to get something out for it. I was asked about Dean and Jazmine's history so I added something in for that. Again, sorry if it was boring. This is just getting started.-**_


	4. F o u r

_Now your nightmare comes to life ._

* * *

"I'm having such a great time. Thank you again for the wonderful night Ted." Jazmine smiled as they walked out the restaurant where they just had dinner.

"No problem." He smiled. "You deserve to have fun after everything that has been going on."

"True." She looked down, remember everything that has been going on the past few days.

"But, tonight is a celebration too. You're the new Divas champion and that calls for a night of fun." He grinned, putting his arm over her shoulder, in a friendly gesture.

"So...the arcade and dinner was just the start?" She looked up at him as they headed his car.

"You'll have to wait a see." He grinned, opening her door for her.

She thanked him and got in the car. Once she was in, he went to the other side and got in then headed to their next destination.

Dean was looking at the scene in front of him, furious as jealously ran through him.

"Why the hell is she with him?!" He gritted through is teeth.

"You know they're friends. They have been since forever." Seth stated the obvious.

"Well, I don't like it one bit. Never have and never will." Dean scowled.

"There's nothing you can do that will stop them from seeing each other. You've tried before and nothing worked. Who did she go to when she left? She went straight to him and that's the last you or us have seen or heard from her." Roman pointed out.

"That's not how I remember it." Dean denied.

"Denial." Roman muttered.

"What?!" Dean snapped his head at Roman with a glare.

"Nothing." Roman shook his head. "Let me concentrate on keeping up with them without them noticing us."

"You better not lose them." Dean hissed, thinking of what he could do.

"Her worst nightmare is about to come to life." He said to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

The music was loud and the club was hopping with nothing but WWE superstars and Divas. Everyone was having a good time not knowing what was going to unfold later on that night. Jazmine was having a good time with her friends and co-workers as they celebrated her winning the title only a few nights ago.

"I still can't believe you beat Kaitlyn for the title." Her friend Alexandria said over the music.

"That was an intense match. Especially what happened after it was over..." Angel began to say before stopping when Alexandria motioned for her to not talk about it.

"Wooo! The divas champ!" Her other friend, Randi, shouted as she came over, a bit tipsy.

"Randi!" Jazmine gave her a big hug. "I think someone is cut off." She laughed as John, Randi's boyfriend, had to hold her up.

"Hehe. Noooo." Randi laughed, denying.

"She has. We're heading out now. We just came to say congratulations again." John said.

"Thank you both and thank you for coming." Jazmine smiled, giving each a hug.

"Latttterrrr!" Randi sang as John lifted her up.

"Just be quite. My room is next to yours!" Jazmine called.

"No promises!" Randi winked.

"Oh those two." Avery laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised they aren't pregnant yet." Jazmine blurted out, covering her mouth after.

"Jaz!" The girls laughed.

"Oops." She giggled.

They all kept dancing for a bit longer before they all decided to take a break and get a few drinks. They sat at the table with Ted, Heath, Wade, and Justin.

"To the new divas champ!" Justin raised his shot glass in the air.

"Here here!" They all raised their glasses then drinking the smooth shot.

They set their glasses down then had a few more before going out to dance for a bit longer. Since the girls went with their boyfriends, Jazmine just danced with Ted for the rest of the night.

"I'm having such a gooood time tonight." Jazmine slurred a bit from all the shots and drinks she was given.

"I'm glad." Ted smiled. "It's good to let loose once in awhile." He chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm." She giggled, dancing a bit closer to Ted than she normally would.

Since they were both a bit intoxicated, they danced like they never would which was really close, his hands wandering up and down her sides. Not feeling anything at all, Jazmine didn't really care at the moment. She was having a good time and did not care about anything or anyone right now.

Sitting in a far, dark corner of the club, Dean watched as Ted and Jazmine were getting a little to close for his comfort. He balled his hand into a fist, pounding it into his other hand. The more he touched her, the more enraged Dean was getting. He was about to walk over there and punch the living daylights out of Ted, but that would ruin everything. Looking at his watch, Dean saw that it was almost two in the morning. He knew they would be leaving soon, so he paid for everything then he, Roman, and Seth made their way out to their car without being spotted. They sat there until Jazmine and Ted left the club, still clearly all over each other. The sight made him grit his teeth, his mind adding things to his plan.

"She's so going to get it." Dean seethed, angry in his eyes.

"Take it easy on her. We need her." Seth tried to rationalize the the situation.

"Oh I know, but she's still going to pay." Dean smirked.

"They're leave. Now both of you, shush." Roman waved his hand in their face.

"Do NOT wave your hand in MY face again!" Dean spat.

"Someone needs to get laid." Seth muttered, looking out the window.

"That someone will too." Dean smirked as they started to follow the unsuspecting duo back to the hotel.

"Thank you for tonight Ted. I had a really great time." Jazmine smiled, coming down from the alcohol a bit.

"Like I said, you deserve it." Ted smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled once more, getting her key out of her clutch.

"Breakfast before out flight, right?" He asked as she opened her door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She turned, flashing her white teeth at him.  
"Night Jaz."

"Night Ted." She said, watching as he walked down the hall to his room.

Closing the door, Jazmine leaned against it with a smile on her face. She had an amazing night, with amazing friends. She felt like she was on top of the world. Pushing herself off the door, Jazmine made her way farther into her room. Looking for something to wear or bed, she started to take off the causal dress she had on and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. Running her fingers through her hair, she sat on her bed.

"You know I love when you wear that." She heard someone say, making her jump.

She looking toward the bathroom to see someone walking out of the shadows. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at who she saw.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare." He smirked walking over to her.


	5. F i v e

Jazmine looked as the person came out of the shadows. She could not believe who it was.

"H-how did you get in here?" She stuttered, moving back across her bed.

"Oh, you did hear?" He chuckled with a wicked smirk on his face. "Natalya got another room."

"What?!" Jazmine shrieked.

"It took some convincing, but in the end, I won." He made his way closer to her.

Jazmine went to jump off the bed when she was held down then pinned to the mattress. She was struggling with all the strength she had in her, but it was no use. He was much stronger than she was.

"Get off me!" She pleaded. "I'm not your toy anymore!" She gritted her teeth.

"That's what you think." He smirked.

"Dean!" A voice called from the other side of the room.

"What?!" Dean hissed, looking over his shoulder.

"Shut her up. People are starting to get nosy." The man said.

"Well Seth, deal with them!" Dean ordered.

Seth nodded, walking out the door to keep the people away from the room.

"Get off-" Jazmine screamed only to have a hand clamp down over her mouth.

"I said shut up!" Dean gritted his teeth.

Jazmine tried to scream as loud as she could only to have them muffled by his hand. Tears started to run down her cheeks while she struggled to get away from him. He moved so he was on top of her making it so she was unable to move. He moved his free hand up and down her cheek, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh...I'm not going to do that." He whispered in her ear.

Hearing that, she began to relax a bit more. She took a few deep breaths the best she could then started to calm down.

"If I move my hand, are you going to scream?" He looked at her serious.

She shook her head, mumbling 'no.' He removed his hand, Jazmine taking a deep breath.

"What do you want then?" Her voice cracked as she looked up at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" He chuckled. "You to be one of us."

"Never!" She spat in his face.

"Hey now. You didn't let me finish." He shook his head. "First, you have to do as I say when I say it. No one will know you are with us, no one. You're a heel like us and you're going to use that to it's full potential. Understand?"

"I was done listening to you two years ago! I'm not going to start now!" She refused.

"Then things will be very hard on you now, won't they." He smirked, moving from over her.

Jazmine sat up quickly, moving to the other side of the bed away from him.

"Try me!" She challenged.

"You and the challenges." He laughed. "You should know better then to challenge me."

Jazmine bit her lip, remembering all the times she challenged him and they never ended well for her. This time, this time was different. She had more people on her side, more friends then she has all those years ago. She was sure she would be able to handle him this time.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. 8am." He said walking to the door.

"I have things to do." She said, not really caring.

"Cancel them." He simply said.

"Like that'll happen." She rolled her eyes.

"It will if you want Ted to stay safe." He threatened.

Jazmine gasped, wondering how he knew about Ted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Remember, I know everything." He smirked, hand on the door knob. "Tomorrow, 8am." Was all he said before walking out the door.

Once he was done, Jazmine fell back on the pillow, tears welling in her eyes. She had to think of something to do. She had to tell someone about what was happening, but who? She thought for a but longer before picking up her phone and calling the one person she knew could possibly help her.


	6. S i x

It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise. A beautiful morning, the birds singing, the colors light. Everything was perfect. Not for one person. They were pacing back and forth in the room.

"Will you relax? Everything will go according to plan."

"How can you be so sure about that? She's sneaky. Trust me, I know." Dean glared over at Seth who was getting annoyed since Dean has been pacing from the past half hour.

"She maybe, but we're smarter than her. I have Roman watching her room right now. If she tries anything, we'll know." Seth said with confidence.

"I really hope you're right." Dean sighed. "She has 20 minutes or she'll be in so much trouble."

Dean then went over to his things, getting clothes then heading into the bathroom to get ready for his 'meeting' with Jazmine.

Roman was currently hiding around the corner of Jazmine's room just waiting to see if there was any movement. There has been nothing for the past hour and he knows she didn't leave. He was deep in thought until his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Anything yet?" The voice spoke.

"No. All is quite." He said.

"Just keep watching, see if she leaves the room alone or if someone is with her." They instructed.

Roman nodded, ending the call then going back to watch for any sign of Jazmine.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"No, but it's the only thing that I could think of. Just work with me." Jazmine said, getting frustrated that her friends did not have faith in her.

"What do you want us to do?" Serenity spoke.

"Guys!" Nicole came rushing in. "Roman is down the hall watching the room!" She said out of breath.

"Damn it!" Jazmine muttered. "We're just waiting for one more person."

"Who?" Nikki asked confused.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jazmine smirked, walking over to answer the door. Once she opened the door, she pulled him into the room.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started." Jazmine stated as everyone took a seat.

"What is going on exactly?" The man spoke.

"Serenity, Nikki. You're going to distract Roman. How? I don't care. Just do it. Nicole, you're going to stay here and act like you're me. Zack...you're going to walk out with me. No one will expect me to come out of the room with you. I'm going to wear a wig, just so he can't see my hair. This way, I can hopefully get out of this hotel without them seeing me. After that...I'll think of something." Jazmine explained, everyone nodding.

"You sure it's going to work?" Zack asked, not convinced.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Jazmine sighed.

"Alright, let's do this then." Nikki said as her and Serenity stood up.

They then headed out of the room, arguing about who was prettier. While they did that Jazmine started to get to work with her disguise.

"No, I'm prettier!" Nikki said in Serenity's face.

"No! I am!" Serenity shouted.

They kept walking, until they got in front of Roman still going on about who was prettier. Roman was trying to look around then without looking suspicious.

"You know what? Lets ask a guy." Serenity said.

"Roman?" Nikki asked.

"What?!" He slightly snapped at them.

"Who is prettier?" Serenity batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh..." He looked between them.

"You." He pointed, not making it clear who it was.

"See! I knew I was." Serenity flipped her hair.

"Psh. He was pointing to me!" Nikki pushed her.

"No, he WAS pointing to ME!" Serenity pushed her back.

"No, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

They began to push each other, bumping into Roman causing them to back up out of the view of the door.

"STOP!" Roman yelled. "You're both pretty! Now stop!"

"Thank you!" They said in union then linked arms, skipping away.

"Girls..." Roman muttered, shaking his head.

He then moved back to the corner, peeking around just to see the elevator doors open then close.

"Fuck!" He growled.

He got out his phone and quickly dialed the a number.

"She left!" He said once the person answered.

"Did you see her!?" The man said.

"No, but I know it was her. Her door opened then closed."

"Dean is not going to be happy about this."

"Do I care Seth? Just get to the lobby! I'll take the stairs." Roman said, hanging up and rushing to the stairs.

Getting to the lobby, they quickly made their way through then to the outside. They got in a car then headed away from the hotel.

"It worked!" Jazmine sighed in relief, taking off her wig.

"So it did." Zack nodded. "Now what?"

"You know...I have no idea. Just take me to the next city, I'll call Ted on the way. We'll go from there." She said.

"Sounds good." He nodded then started to drive.

Jazmine rested her head on the back of the seat feeling relived. She took her phone out to call Ted when it went off.

_You're in deep now. Where are you!?_

Jazmine's eyes went wide in shock. How did he know she left the room so quickly.

_I know you left with Ryder and I know where you're going._

She picked her head up from the seat, looking out the back window then to the side.

"Something wrong?" Zack looked at her slightly.

"No. Everything's fine." She lied, faking a smile.

_Just wait. Things are not going to be easy for you. I see you, but you can't see me._

Jazmine swallowed hard. Where the hell was he and how did he get there that fast? She then sent a message to everyone, telling them to meet her in the next city ASAP. She told them what was going on including Ted. She got a reply from everyone, but Ted.

_Oh...by the way. Ted can't answer you right now. He's a bit 'tied' up._


	7. S e v e n

Sitting impatiently in car car, Jazmine tapped the side of the door waiting for Zack to get out of the store. Her was hungry and wanted to stop, but Jazmine was not and wanted to keep driving. She had no idea where Dean was or what he was planning. Looking at her phone, she checked her messages for anything from Ted. Nothing. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. As she was deep in thought, she didn't hear the door open then close again.

"Finally." She groaned as the car started moving. "What took so long?"

"Things." A voice said making her open her eyes quickly.

Turning her head to the left, she saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Miss me?" They smirked, glancing over at her then back to the road.

"Like hell!" She spat, going to open her door even though the car was moving.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said from the back seat, an arm reaching between the seat, stopping her.

"I don't care! Let me out!" She yelled, pulling at the door handle.

"Seth." Dean said then Seth unbuckled Jazmine, pulling her into the back with him, holding her so she couldn't get away.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Nope." He smirked, holding her tighter the more she struggled.

"You're hurting me!" She whimpered, slowly stopping.

"Oh, sorry." He mocked concern.

"Just stop and it will be easier for you." Dean simply said.

Jazmine slowly stopped struggling hoping that Seth would loosen his grip on her. He did some, but not enough for her to get away. She stayed silent for a bit then spoke.

"Where's Ted?"

"He's fine. Don't worry about him."

"You're an ass! I hate you!" She kicked the back of Deans seat.

"Have it your way." Dean smirked.

Seth started to tighten his grip on her, slowly starting to make her more weak from lack of oxygen. She could see everything getting blurry, sounds getting more distant. As much as she fought it, the blackness took over.

Not to far behind them was another car. All the windows were blacked out so no one could see inside. There were only two people in the car, the ride silent until someone spoke.

"Where is she?!" The person in the back of the car shouted.

"With Dean." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"No! Take me to her now!" They demanded.

"Sorry. Can't do that." The man in the front shrugged.

"I swear to everything Reigns, if he hurts her, you're all going to get it." The man gritted his teeth.

"Try it DiBiase." Roman chuckled. "You won't even be able to lift a finger before we reach you." He smirked.

"You're all pathetic! You all should rot! You don't deserve to even know her!" Ted yelled.

As Ted was yelling at Roman, he slowly pulled the car over. There was not much around, just a few buildings. They were in the next city, but on the outskirts. Roman pulled the car over, putting it in park. He got out of the car, going to the back and taking Ted out.

"This is your stop." Roman, took him and sat him on the side of the road.

"Where the hell are we!?" Ted demanded, looking around at the isolated area.

"Somewhere." Roman chuckled, going back to the car. "Have fun getting to the hotel." He said then got in the car and drove off.

Ted looked around, not really knowing where he was. His hands were tied behind his back making it hard for him to get up. He sat there, moving his hands around. After a struggle, he got the ropes loose and his hands free. He then got up and started walking the direction that Roman drove off in. As he was walking her saw a sign.

_'Burbank 10 miles'_

Sighing, he knew it was going to be a long walk to the next city. He was hoping that he would see a car, but he has not seen one in over an hour. While he was walking, all he could think about was Jazmine. He had no way of contacting her since Dean had his phone. He couldn't call anyone to tell them either. All he could think about was getting to Jazmine before Dean did something to her, something that would come back from the past and haunt them forever.

* * *

|**Yeah. It sucked. Sorry. I tried. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a short filler.|**


End file.
